


Arrested

by peterickswhore



Series: Poly FOB [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arrested, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jail, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Other, Police, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick gets arrested and put in jail by Joe and Pete so they find a way for him to pay his way out





	Arrested

It's been a slow day at the county jail so when a small blond boy is dragged in near midnight Joe and Pete both perk up. They shouldn't enjoy having to deal with criminals but they're forbidden to be on their phones during work so they've suffered through a lot of long boring hours. At least with someone else here they might see a bit of excitement to liven up the day.

The blond boy struggles a little but the cop bringing him in is built like a tank so he has no chance of escaping. The boy's silent while the cop writes down his details and throws him in the cell, only talking when he's alone with Joe and Pete. "Who are you two?" "Cops" "Really?" "Yup" "Damn it" "You were hoping we'd let you out?" "I knew you wouldn't but I thought you'd at least tell me what's going on"

The boy looks sad and pissed so Pete looks at Joe who nods then grabs the file the cop just filled out. Apparently the boy's name is Patrick Stump, he's 19 and got sent here because of indecent exposure. That makes Pete laugh a little so he shows the file to Joe before looking back at Patrick. "Indecent exposure?" "Wait really? Fuck" "What did you do?" "I shouldn't tell you, anything I say can and will be used against me remember?" "There's no cameras in here and we won't tell anyone" "I streaked through a park on a dare"

That makes both cops crack up laughing so Patrick sits and glares at them until they compose themselves and Pete manages to form words. "Oh my fucking god" "Shut up you dick, I didn't think anyone saw me" "Obviously they did" "I ran as fast as I could then put my clothes on then an hour later I was arrested" "You're amazing dude fuck"

Patrick seems much less amused than Joe and Pete so they try to stifle their laughs. When they do Patrick ignores any more attempts at conversation so Pete and Joe leave the room to get some food and water. In the small kitchen Joe looks at Pete and smirks "Am I the only one who can't stop imagining that boy naked spiriting through a park?" "You're definitely not the only one" "He's fucking gorgeous" "God I know, why does he have to be a criminal?" "We could have some fun though" "What do you mean?" "His bail is probably only like $100 since it's a stupid crime so we could pay it" "Why bother?" "Because if we do we can fuck him"

Pete knew it was leading to that and it's so wrong but he can't help getting a little excited about it. It's not too bad since Patrick's not a violent criminal and all he did was make a mistake so letting him go wouldn't do any harm.

Pete nods which makes Joe whoop in excitement as they make sandwiches then get a glass of water for Patrick. When they go out Patrick watches them and is obviously eyeing the food. They both sit on the floor near Patrick's cell and Joe looks like he's about to ask Patrick about the deal but Pete slaps his shoulder. When holding onto the food and water it'll seem like they're forcing Patrick to sleep with them in order to get fed. It should be totally his choice so Pete gives him the glass of water and half his sandwich.

They wait until Patrick's done then Joe smirks at the beautiful boy "So, how do you feel about getting let go with no charges?" "That'd be amazing obviously" "We can pay your bail if you want" "Why would you do that?" "Because you'd do something in return"

Patrick stares at them both silently then wraps his arms around his stomach "You want me to let you fuck me?" "Only if you want to" "What if I don't?" "We'll let you call someone to come bail you out"

Patrick stares at the ground before nodding "Ok, you can fuck me". He looks so nervous so Pete shuffles closer and puts a hand on the bars of his cell "You don't have to, we're not going to force you into anything" "Yeah but I need this" "Darling you can just call someone, its a cheap bail" "My brother will be so angry at me"

Pete feels so bad for the kid so he sighs and reaches a hand through the bars which Patrick hesitantly holds onto. "Look kid I'll just bail you out if you want" "Why?" "Because its late at night and I'm stupid and horny so I feel bad for you" "I will do things for you but I'm scared" "Don't be, we're nice guys and you're gorgeous so we'll take care of you"

Now Patrick seems more comfortable so Pete and Joe pay the bail then let him out of his cell so they can lead him to the break room. The couch there is tiny but its the best option so Pete and Joe sit on the couch and watch Patrick who shuffles his feet by the door. He seems more comfortable with Pete so the dark haired boy motions for him to come over so Patrick can slip into Pete's lap. He straddles him and lets Pete wrap an arm around his waist then another cups the back of his neck.

Surprisingly Patrick makes the first move, leaning in to capture Pete's lips in his. He's shy and nervous but seems happy to make out with Pete. When Joe slips two hands underneath Patrick's shirt the younger boy moans but doesn't seem to mind so Pete kisses him harder. When they break away Joe quickly pull the shirt off Patrick then gets to work on his pants while Pete gets back to his job of ravaging Patrick's pretty little lips. Once Patrick's pants are off Joe and Pete lie the beautiful boy across the couch to get his boxers off then admire him.

Patrick's skin is smooth and pale and hairless and he looks like a little porcelain doll. Pete and Joe are both thinking that this was one of the best choices they've made because there's no way they could resist wanting to be inside this boy.

"What a pretty boy, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you running naked through a park" "Shut up" "Aw don't be shy, it's hilarious". Patrick glares at Pete and huffs "Are you going to tell me your names? You're gonna be in my ass soon so I think I deserve to know what name to moan" "I'm Pete and this is Joe, you can call us Officer Wentz and Officer Trohman if you want though" "Don't get weird and kinky on me, I'm not doing your stupid roleplay"

Joe chuckles and walks forward to run a hand down Patrick's perfect chest "Don't get sassy, maybe we'll have to put those handcuffs back on him" "Don't you dare" "Hmmm what do you think Pete? Maybe we should handcuff him and spank him until his little ass is red then fuck him until he screams".

Patrick looks up at Pete in terror so Pete quickly walks over too and cups his face "Ignore Joe sweetheart, he's a stupid asshole". Patrick seems a little calmer so Pete kisses him hard while Joe wraps a hand around his erection.

The boy already probably feels powerless to the two cops because he's doing this to get out of jail so he wants to please them. Plus there's two of them and they're much bigger and stronger than him so he's probably already scared of what they might do. It wouldn't be hard to pin him down and rape him so of course he's not happy about handcuffs which would make him even more vulnerable. Maybe Pete can slip Patrick his number so they can meet up when they're more equal but for now Pete's trying to be careful with him.

"Aw Pete don't be a buzzkill" "The kid doesn't want to be handcuffed stupid" "He's doing this for us he should-" "We became cops to stop crime dumbass, I'm not going to let you rape a teenager" "I'd never rape him, I just thought handcuffs would be fun" "Another time with another person maybe"

Patrick's looking at Pete in awe so Pete kisses him again and laughs at the way he moans as Joe continues to jerk him off. Both boys use their free hands to explore Patrick's perfect body while kissing him and jerking him off and Patrick has to admit it feels good. He's still a bit scared but they seem like nice guys so there's definitely worse things in the world than sex with two hot cops.

When Joe's finger slips down to Patrick's asshole the younger boy has to pull away from Pete's lips to moan. Pete just laughs and murmurs "You want Joe to finger you?" He's being such a tease so Patrick frantically nod which makes both men laugh again. Patrick rolls his eyes at what assholes they are but then feels a finger enter him while Joe leans down to lick at his dick. He's done this before but never with 2 guys so it feels super intense.

Pete's just kissing and touching Patrick so the younger boy leans down to squeeze him through his pants. Both cops are still fully dressed which seems unfair so Patrick wants to get them naked. If they're going to do this, they're going to do it well so they better get naked soon so Patrick can fully enjoy it. He can see a hint of tattoos poking out from the bottom of both of their sleeves so he desperately wants to see more.

Once Patrick starts touching him Pete gets the idea and starts stripping. Joe sees him doing it and to Patrick's displeasure he pulls away from Patrick's dick and he starts getting naked too. The more clothes the two take off the more tattoos are revealed and the more Patrick's mouth waters. He's never specifically had a thing for tattoos but they look so good on Pete and Joe so they definitely turn him on.

Once the two are naked they crowd up around Patrick's face so he happily grabs a dick in each hand. He jerks them off until Pete puts an arm around his waist and helps him onto his knees on the floor. He knows exactly what they want so he wraps his lips around Pete's dick while he keeps jerking off Joe. He swaps between the two of them until they're both rock hard and leaking precum then the two lift him back up onto the couch. They briefly argue about who gets to fuck him first but eventually agree that Joe can go first and Pete can get a blowjob from Patrick.

Patrick seems happy about it because when Joe flips him onto his hands and knees he whines and pushes back, begging for Joe. Before he'd probably be nervous being so vulnerable but now he's realised Pete and Joe are good guys and he's too turned on to care. Pete kneels in front of Patrick so the younger boy can take his dick in his mouth and keep sucking. Joe runs a lubed finger over Patrick's asshole to make the blond boy moan around Pete's dick and press his ass back for more. He doesn't know where the curly haired man got the lube but he doesn't care because he's desperate for a dick in him.

Sucking someone off while getting fingered is such an intense experience and Patrick loves it. He's always been pretty private so he didn't think being with more than one person at once would be any fun but it really is.

Pete cups the back of Patrick's neck and guides his head so the teenager tries to relax his throat and take it all. When he feels Joe's lubed cock press against his ass he moans loudly and pulls away from Pete. When he looks back he sees that Joe's got lube and a condom on so he nods in approval as Joe starts to push in. Joe's not awfully thick but he's long so he easily finds all the sensitive spots inside Patrick without even trying.

Patrick's a little moaning mess but Pete urges him to keep sucking his dick so he does his best. Now the blowjobs sloppy and interrupted by Patrick's moaning but Pete still loves having the boys wet hot mouth around him.

Joe's so glad he argued with Pete to get to use Patrick first because the teenagers hot and tight and feels amazing. He'd probably feel amazing no matter when the curly haired man got to fuck him but Joe was desperate for this. Patrick has such a beautiful pale round ass and it takes all of Joe's self control to not lean down and sink his teeth into it. It's such a perfect canvas so the curly haired boy desperately wants to dirty it up and claim it as his own.

All three men are moaning loudly and they're all super happy they're doing this. If they weren't then Pete and Joe would still be bored out of their minds and Patrick would be terrified about what might happen.

Joe's focused on pounding Patrick's prostate and the teenagers moaning and sucking Pete off so Pete starts talking filth to Patrick. Joe's going to tease him forever about the stupid porn talk but he can't help it when Patrick looks so perfect and edible.

"You like that Patrick? You like taking dick" "I love it, fuck" "You're so fucking good and so fucking gorgeous, I can't wait for my turn with that gorgeous little ass" "P-Pete I'm close" "Can you handle coming more than once? Will it be too much?" "I can do it, please just get me off"

Patrick's impossible to refuse so Pete leans down to kiss the teenager and pinch one of his nipples. While he does Joe wraps a hand around him and after a couple of strokes Patrick comes hard onto the couch. Patrick's starting to collapse so Pete lets Patrick lie his head in Pete's lap while Joe continues to fuck him. It's not long before Joe grunts and comes into the condom, making Patrick whimper loudly.

The two cops let the blond boy compose himself for a few minutes before carefully swapping positions. This time Pete lies Patrick on his back with his legs open because being able to see someone's face is always Pete's favourite. Patrick's lying over Joe's lap so the curly haired man can touch him and kiss him and jerk him off to make him feel amazing.

Pete carefully rolls on a condom and lubes himself up before finally sliding inside Patrick. The teenager whines and throws his head back but when Pete slows down to check he's ok he whines again and tugs at Pete's wrist. Pete takes this as him saying he's ok so he speeds up and watches the way Patrick squirms. His body moves in such a beautiful way and his moans are like music so Pete knows Patrick's the most beautiful person he's been with.

Joe's kissing Patrick and jerking him off while Pete fucks him and digs his nails into his hips and runs a hand over his chest. It's so intense for Patrick, especially when he's already so overstimulated but he loves it. He's always worried if he had a threesome he'd be the third wheel but Pete and Joe are both totally focused on him. That makes this so amazing because he feels so special to have to gorgeous guys fighting over him.

When Joe pulls back from Patrick's lips Pete quickly ducks in to have his turn kissing them. Compared to everything else they're doing it shouldn't be much but Pete thinks kissing Patrick might be his favourite thing. Fucking him and getting blown by him are amazing but there's something about his lips that are like a drug for Pete.

Patrick's a squirmy whining mess again so Pete knows he's close. He reaches down to cup Patrick's balls while Joe keeps jerking him off and whispers "Let go baby". Patrick screams as he comes a second time and the way that he clenches around Pete makes it impossible for the cop to hold on. Pete collapses down on Patrick, kissing his beautiful lips gently while they both try to compose themselves. Joe wiggles out from under the two of them to get baby wipes and when he gets back Pete finally finds the strength to get off the teenager.

Joe cleans off his hand and Pete removes the condom from himself then they both turn to Patrick. They both came inside their condoms so they didn't make a mess on him but Patrick did. He came once on his own stomach and once on the couch which he's now lying in so he's filthy. They have a small bathroom at the station with a tiny crappy shower so Pete picks Patrick up while Joe gets the shower ready.

Patrick's totally fucked out so he can barely stand without his knees buckling. It's not easy but Pete gets in the shower with Patrick to keep him on his feet and Joe gets in too to clean Patrick off. The showers tiny and doesn't fit 3 adult men but they all squish in and laugh until they're breathless.

It's a short shitty shower but it gets Patrick clean and when they get out he's able to stand on his own. All three men get dressed again then after a short argument between Pete and Joe they decide Pete will drive him home. The two men's shift lasts for another few hours and Patrick needs to get home so they decide to drive him. Eventually they decide Patrick seems more comfortable with Pete so he should drive him home. Plus Pete's a total flirt so there're more chance of them getting Patrick's number which both boys definitely want.

At first the drive is awkward but then they realise they're both huge Bowie fans so they sing along until they reach Patrick's house. It's a awkward again until Pete leans across to kiss Patrick and murmurs "Did you enjoy that?" "I didn't enjoy getting arrested but I liked the stuff after that" "You liked getting fucked?" "I was trying not to say it like that but yes, I liked getting fucked"

Pete kisses Patrick again then watches as the blond boy scrambles for his phone. "Look I don't do this a lot and I've never had a threesome with two police officers to get out of jail but will you give me your number?" "Yeah of course"

Pete takes the phone he's offered and plugs in him and Joe's numbers then hands it back to Patrick. He'd rather have the blond boys number for himself but he just really hopes Patrick doesn't regret this tomorrow.

They share one more kiss before Patrick hops out of the police car, blowing Pete a kiss before walking into his house. He gives a flirty wave before closing the door and leaves Pete to drive back to the police station alone and half hard again.


End file.
